From the patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,420 the puncturing device is known comprising a sleeve and a push button positioned at one sleeve end. The other sleeve end terminates with a bottom with an opening therein. Inside the sleeve a piston is slidably positioned, terminating with a push rod at the end closer to the push button, and with a puncturing needle at the end closer to the bottom opening. Inside the sleeve, between the push button face and the piston a drive spring is located, and between the piston and the sleeve bottom a return spring is placed. The piston comprises locking means of an actuation of the piston with the puncturing needle, which is located on an outer perimeter of the piston and is in the form of wings resting on an internal projection of the sleeve. When the device is used, the push button is pressed down by an user, which causes the drive spring compression until the moment when the piston actuation locking means is broken off and the piston with the puncturing needle starts to move along the sleeve towards the bottom opening. Thus, the wings get broken and a subsequent re-use of the device is not possible.
In the patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,120 is disclosed the patient's skin puncturing device in which, in one of its embodiments, an additional structure element in the form of a washer is provided. The washer comprises locking means of an actuation of a piston with a puncturing needle, which protects the device against its actuation until the moment when a push button is pressed down and the piston actuation locking means is broken off.
In the up to now known puncturing devices, in a puncture phase a free end of the drive spring drives a puncturing assembly and follows it, and in the puncture phase and in a retraction phase of the puncturing assembly a gravity force of the drive spring and a force deriving from dynamic drive spring expansion affect the puncturing assembly. In the puncture phase, these forces displace the puncture assembly along a housing to the opening for the puncture needle. In the retraction phase of the puncturing assembly, these forces affect the puncturing assembly back in the reaction to the puncturing assembly impacts into the drive spring free end. These impacts induce unfavourable dynamic drive spring tensions and cause that the puncture assembly, quick-retracting under the influence of the return spring, bounces from the expanded drive spring.
In the known puncturing devices, it is observed a disadvantageous effect of multiple skin puncture as a consequence of series of successive rebounds of the puncturing assembly from the drive spring. During these rebounds of the puncturing assembly a tip of the puncturing needle penetrates into a wound. The rebounds accompany with the puncturing device vibrations which are adverse for the user's and/or patient's feelings.